fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela Layfon
Angela Layfon 'is a S-Class Mage of Lamia Scale Guild. She was famous because of her magic to create a powerful Ice. History Angela was born to one of the richest family of Fiore. She was loved dearly by her mother,two years after. Her Sister,Jasmine was born and her mother died due to childbirth. Angela and her maids are the only ones who raised Jasmine. For years,Angela and Jasmine had been neglected by their own father,they decided to ran away. After living in the forests of Magnolia,they discovered a egg and they we're thinking if it's a dragon egg and they bring the egg together with them. They've been walking to the forest for seven hours until they discovered a cottage. As they went inside the cottage,they discovered a woman in the name of '''Blair '''and for several months,Blair trains Angela using the lost magic,"Ice God Slayer" and Jasmine trained by using Dark Magic. Angela and Jasmine have finally used Ice God Slayer Magic and Dark Magic and the egg they brought along with them has been crack and it was an exceed. They named the exceed,"Lisa",suddenly one of the Zeref-following cult member spies them and tries to kill Lisa,but Blair sacrificied herself. Blair reveals that she is the aunt of Jasmine and Angela,the two sisters we're shocked and Blair dies. Angela joined Lamia Scale only at the age of Ten. Appearance Angela has a long sideward brown hair with bangs framing in her face. She has a violet eyes which the her sister describes as a "Violet Moon". She is tall and slimmer than her sister. She wears a light beige dress with Puffy Short-Sleeves in her shoulder and black doll shoes in her foot. Her Blue Lamia Scale Stamp is located in her Right Hand. Personality All of the guild members described Angela as a "Blessed Woman" due to her Kindness and Compassionate Personality. Angela appears to be Friendly,Smart,Carefree and Compassion,she shows a Sophisticated Personality and shows a Concern Personality to her Sisters. Magic Abilities '''Ice God Slayer Magic '(Kōri no kami sureiyā no mahō氷の神スレイヤーの魔法): Angela is a great skilled user of Ice God Slayer Magic. She utilizes the element of Ice. *'Ice God Butterfly Wings: '''With two orbs appearing on her back,a butterfly wings made out of ice appears. she had the ability to fly in high distances. *'Ice God Spiral Winds: 'Two orbs appear in her both hands creating a two spiral ice. *'Ice God Bellow: 'Similar to Dragon roar,she was able to breath an immasive ice coming out of her mouth. *'Ice God Frost Dance: 'Her hands turns an ice flower thus,she has the ability to produce two beams coming out from her hands. *'Ice God Blooming Sakura:She uses a large amount of power creating a giant flower made out of Ice. The ice flower will produce a large amount of beam making it to killed their opponents. *'Ice God Novastar - '''A Blue Orb will appear in her hands,making a glowing ice. This magic is helpful,when it's Dark because this magic is also good for using a flashlight. '''Ice God's Secret Techniques' *'Ice Turbulence : '''With twelve shards surrounding Angela,Angela is able to control the twelve shards. The twelve shards will produce an ice beam. If she overuse this power she will die. *'Celestial Ice Dance': Angela will spinned until an air appears around her. the air will turned into frozen ice making it to turn into an Ice Tornado. *'Inferno Ice - As a Mixture of Fire and Ice,Angela is able to produce a Fire Ice using her Two Hands. Her two hands must shaped X to produce a Inferno Ice. Equipments and Weapons *'''Crimson Sword: Angela's signature weapon,while loosing her powers. she was able to used this weapon Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lamia Scale Guild